Through My Life
by ME-MK4ever
Summary: He's 22, she's 19. Both so different, yet so much alike. Now hear their story as they take you trough their life and into the dangers of the Akatsuki. Watch as they fight for their lives, and their future...


1. Prologue

Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating. Her hair was flying in all directions. And her mind was unfocused. All she knew was that she had to keep running...no matter what, she couldn't stop. They couldn't catch her... If they did she would never see "him" again. They would find out all her secrets, and if they did... NO! She would not give up... They could not find out about them. She wouldn't let them. Keeping them safe was all she could do now. She owed them that much, after all she had put them through, after all they had done for her. She would protect them from the dangers that threatened her in her past, as well as her future. She just had to make sure that she wasn't caught.

Let me guess, you're wondering who I am, who's chasing me, who "him" is, and who they are and why I have to protect them. Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, or as most would know me, Haruka Sakumi. As to who is chasing me, well they call themselves Akatsuki. Who "him" is, well you will find that out later. Who they are is referring to my friends, "him" and "his" family that I hold so dear in my heart.

Why I have to protect them...well it has to do with a secret of my past...that if they knew about would put them in even greater danger than their in now. But I knew that someday this would happen so I made it so that when I finally went missing that they never find out about my true identity, and what had happened in my past. Especially what had happened to me.

I refuse to have them put in danger from my past even after I was gone. For if they ever found out about my past it would automatically put a target on their heads, and that is not something that I want. I want them to be safe, and to live long happy lives even if that means they have to do it without me. I just hope that if something happens to me and I dont come back, that "he" will be able to get over his feelings for me, and move on with his life...I want him to be happy again...

When Sakura got to a place where she could catch her breath, she started to think back on all the tiimes she had had with her boyfriend and his family... She thought of all the fun times they had together, and all the times they had gone through hardships. But through it all they had stayed together and that was what mattered. But now that she had to flee to keep them safe, her heart was filled with sadness for all the missed time together that they could have shared, all the fun they could have had, and all the pranks they could have pulled...

"Pranks...that reminds me of when I was little and all the trouble I would get into with the boys, but one in particular. Heh, Naruto always did know how to have fun. But he would always get you into trouble... Just like that one time when we had painted the faces of the past Hokage on Hokage Mountain (don't know if that's actually what u call it but w/e), and we got chased all over the Village but ended up being caught by Iruka in the end... Man did we get a lecture not to mention we got a history lession from the Hokage himself... Then we ended up cleaning the paint off for the rest of the day... Good times, good times..."

But that time has come and gone just like Minato, Sarutobi, my family, and all my loved ones... They can no longer be with me without the danger of being killed, and that is not something that I want for them... But then it wasn't all that long ago when I first came to stay at a Hidden Village after my clan was massacred... That reminds me of the boy I met that night, and how I used to be before meeting Minato again and being introduced to his wife Kushina, who was pregnant at the time, and meeting the Kyuubi...

Now as I think back and remember what those times had meant to me, I find myself going back to the very beginning and re-living the scenes moment to moment, starting from when I first came to stay at the Village Hidden in the Leaves...

DISCLAIMER : I NO OWN NARUTO ONLY IDEA 4 STORY,,,,,

A/U : Well here it is! The long awaited prologue 4 The Imortal Dragon! Sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this up, my computer still has a virus on it I'm just using a friends computer to post this 4 u, I hope u like it... but just so u know it will be a while before I get the first chapter up...sorry... and apologies ahead for any spelling mistakes I dont have spell check...


End file.
